


Thirty

by fromstarlighttodust



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 12 Days of Victuuri, Healthy Relationships, Viktor is stressed about aging, Yuuri tries to make him feel better, aggressive skin care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/pseuds/fromstarlighttodust
Summary: Viktor is turning thirty this year. He's not happy about it. Yuuri thinks he is being silly.





	Thirty

Viktor looked in the mirror, inspecting his appearance for new wrinkles. His skin care routine was immaculate, to say the least, but no matter what he tried, he just… felt older. Old injuries were creeping up and causing aches and pains in his knees and there were some mornings he didn’t rise with the sun like he used to, instead opting to lay in bed with Yuuri, who often slept much later than Viktor ever would.

Glancing at the screen of his phone, Viktor winced at the date. December 2nd. In only 23 days, he would be thirty.  _ Thirty _ . Something about that number was cemented in his mind as so very final. It was like he was finally getting old and he couldn’t run from it anymore.

Viktor sighed as he continued his morning routine. About halfway through, Yuuri zombied his way into the bathroom, shuffling over to the sink and resting his forehead against Viktor’s shoulder blade in lue of anything he had come into the bathroom to do.

Viktor smiled. “Good morning, solnyshko.”

Yuuri grunted a few sounds that sounded suspiciously like ‘what’s so good about it’ before he lifted his head to rest his chin on Viktor’s shoulder and blinked sleepily at their reflection in the mirror. “Heavy skin care today?” he muttered, taking in the various products that Viktor had lined up on the counter.

Viktor smiled at Yuuri in the mirror and nodded. “Of course, love. Not all of us can have perfect skin like yours.”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes for a moment before pushing up his glasses to rub his eyes. “Yeah? Well not everyone can have 20/20 vision like you.”

Viktor laughed softly under his breath and went back to his rigorous skin care routine. “I suppose that’s true…”

Yuuri moved away to use the toilet and washed his hands and splash his face with cold water in the other sink next to the one that Viktor was firmly stationed in front of before he came over and rested his head on the other’s shoulder.

“So, what’s wrong?” Yuuri asked softly, now more awake, though Viktor knew that he wouldn’t be fully functional until he’d had his morning coffee.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Viktor sent Yuuri a quick smile.

“Don’t lie to me,” Yuuri said crossly, reaching over to grab his toothbrush. “You only do the whole nine yards skin care routine when you’re stressing about something.”

Viktor hesitated for a moment before his shoulders slumped. “I’m going to be thirty soon.”

“Mhm,” Yuuri hummed, toothbrush hanging from his mouth rather adorably.

“Thirty is a big number…” Viktor muttered.

Yuuri’s eyes narrowed again, but he finished brushing his teeth before he responded. “How’s thirty any different that twenty nine?” 

“I… I don’t know. I just… feel old,” Viktor sighed. “You don’t want to be married to an old man, do you?”

“Ask Yurio and he’d tell you I’ve always been married to an old man,” Yuuri replied off handedly.

“I’m not kidding, Yuuri,” Viktor said softly.

Yuuri looked at him for a few moments before he stood behind Viktor and wrapped his arms around him firmly. “I think that was the general idea when I married you, actually. I wanted to grow old with you, Vitya. I’ll love you just as much when you’re seventy was I did when you were twenty eight. Age isn’t going to change how much I love you.”

Viktor felt his whole body melt into Yuuri’s embrace. “I know that…”

“Good, so don’t stress about it so much,” Yuuri yawned widely before he stood back and stretched, his back popping as he did. He hummed in satisfaction at the feel of it and then ran a hand soothingly over Viktor’s back. “I’ll go make breakfast.”

“Thank you, solnyshko,” Viktor smiled at Yuuri until he left the room.

As much as Yuuri’s words warmed his heart, he was still feeling a bit off about his upcoming birthday. The only thing to do, Viktor mused, was  _ cleanse the hell _ out of his face.

 

``~`**`~``

 

It was December 24 and Viktor was nearly ready to jump out of his skin. Tomorrow, it would be Christmas, which was a nice holiday and he loved that he got to spoil Yuuri, but it was also his birthday. As much as Yuuri’s reassurance had helped him, he still felt  _ so very old _ . He glanced over to his right, where Yuuri was sleeping peacefully. Viktor was tempted to wake him up and whine until the younger man cuddled him to sleep, but he knew that Yuuri would be grumpy to be woken up over something like this.

As he lay there, slowly getting swallowed by despair, Viktor wondered if this was anything like Yuuri’s panic attacks. Suddenly, a muscular arm snaked out and wrapped around his waist, pulling Viktor flush against Yuuri’s chest.

“Stop,” Yuuri muttered. “Get out of your head and go to sleep.”

“What?” Viktor blinked at Yuuri like he was crazy.

“You’re nervous fidgeting,” Yuuri groaned as he pulled Viktor impossibly closer to him and pressed a soft kiss into Viktor’s hair. “What’s wrong?”

“Tomorrow…” Viktor whispered weakly, feeling pathetic even as the word left his mouth.

Yuuri made a soft sound that Viktor thought might have been a snore for a second before he responded. “You’re still worried about turning thirty?”

Viktor nodded, knowing that Yuuri could feel it with how he had pressed Viktor to himself.

Yuuri sat up, looming over Viktor in the darkness, squinting slightly before he looked at the clock on his night stand, squinting more and leaning in to see the time. “An hour,” he muttered.

Vitkor glanced at the clock as well, noting that it was indeed 11:00. “Yeah…”

“I’m going to kiss you until well after your birthday,” Yuuri said in a matter of fact tone. “And if that doesn’t get the point across that I’m still going to want you after you turn thirty, well, I can think of a few other ways to reassure you.”

Viktor’s eyes widened slightly, but Yuuri was already pressing close, his soft lips moving across Viktor’s jaw to his mouth. Anything Viktor could have thought to say was washed away with Yuuri’s kisses and his wandering hands that slid through Viktor’s hair and along his torso. 

Viktor let himself get lost in the soft kisses and gentle touches, the world melting away into nothingness, all his worries dissolving under the sheer force of light that was Yuuri. Before he even knew it, Yuuri was pulling back with a loving smile.

“Happy birthday,” he whispered.

Viktor looked up at the clock ing shock, noting the time now read 12:20. He blinked in surprise, unsure how so much time had passed that quickly. “I’m thirty,” Viktor muttered.

“Mhm,” Yuuri hummed. “And you know what else you are?”

Viktor shook his head. “What?”

“Gorgeous. Amazing. The other half of my soul. The only person who will ever hold my heart,” Yuuri whispered, punctuating every word with a gentle kiss.

Viktor moaned softly unter the kisses, feeling his worries slowly melting away. “Yuuri,” he whispered, looking up at the brunette who was still lavishing him with loving attention. “Promise you’re never going to get tired of me?”

Yuuri pulled back and furrowed his brow. “Have  _ you _ gotten tired of  _ me _ ?”

“Never!” Viktor said incredulously.

“Exactly,” Yuuri replied. “Now, why would my answer be any different?”

Viktor suddenly felt tears well up in his eyes and he pulled Yuuri against him in a crushing hug. “Sometimes, I forget…”

“You are known for it,” Yuuri replied teasingly, but the words didn’t hold any bite or criticism as Yuuri wound his hands into Viktor’s hair, soothing him.

“No, I mean, sometimes I forget that there is someone who loves me for more that what I can do. Russia loved me for my ability in skating. My fans loved me for it as well as my physical beauty. Past lovers loved me for my body and my money. Sometimes I forget… That you have never asked me to be something… More.”

Yuuri nuzzled his face into Viktor’s neck, one of the few motions he could make with Viktor clutching him as hard as he was. “All I ever want is for you to be yourself, Viktor. You know that. That will never changed. I love everything about you, everything that makes you ‘Viktor’ is perfect to me.”

Viktor sighed and released his near death grip on Yuuri. “I love you so very much, solnyshko. I don’t know how I lived without you before.”

Yuuri leaned back slightly to look Viktor in the eyes. “The same way I did, but we don’t have to do that any longer.”

Viktor nodded and then smiled. “We should sleep, hm? There’s a lot to do tomorrow! Yura is coming over.”

Yuuri huffed softly. “I’m not waking up early. You’ve already expended my early morning energy.”

Viktor’s smile grew into a grin. “As you say, solnyshko.”

Yuuri flopped over onto his side of the bed and cuddled into Viktor’s side. As they drifted off the sleep, the heat of each other warming them, Yuuri muttered into Viktor’s chest. “Thirty, fourty, a hundred, you will always be the most beautiful thing ever to happen in my life…”

Viktor squeezed Yuuri a little tighter. “As are you, my love. As are you.”

  
  



End file.
